Hum
by A Learning PEN
Summary: set after Abhijeet ka inteqam


Hii everyone ...

NIKITA dear hear is ur Os hope u like it dear ...Bahut acha nhi hai...manage kar lo yrr ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKE ...

* * *

 **SET AFTER : ABHIJEET KA INTEQAM**

After The case getting solve...Cid team Found siya...

CID TEAM IN BEAURO

Acp : Chalo sab log Aaj half day se ghar jayo bahut...sar(head ) dard diya hai iss case ne rest karo

Freddy : haan sir yeh tho Aapne sach kha bahut ...problem di iss case ne...Abhijeet sir tho...(his voice changed)...

Purvi : Sir Aap plzz Aab mat ro abb tho sir thik hai aur...(happy tone) Bikul Sr.I. Abhijeet ki form mein bhi hai...

Acp : Haan bhai tum logo Abhijeet sir form mein tho hai Par Mujhe lagta hai unka...Graha- naksatra kuch thik nhi hai...

Only then a voice came...

Voice : BIlkul thik kha aap ne sir...

Acp : Aree Daya ...Kya baat hai ...Bahut gusse mein ho...

Daya (trying to look cool): No sir Gussa mein kha ...

Freddy : Sir aap abhijeet sir se naraz hai kya

Daya : Nhi bilkul nhi ...

Purvi : Aap sach bol rhe hai na sir ...

Acp : Haan freddy purvi ...Daya sir aap ke Abhijeet Sir se Naraz nhi hai...Bas Unse..baat nhi kar rhe hai...bas aur kuch nhi ...Kyu daya

Daya : Sir aap ko bhi mein galat lag rha hu...Itni goli lagi thi Mahino baad hosh aaya ...rest nhi karna hai ...chal pade ...shaktiman ke Dada bane ...

Acp : Baat tho sahi hai par jante ho na usko ...

Daya : Haan sir ...janta hu ...lekin condition dekhi thi aapni usne

Acp : Tum sahi ho Par jara soacho kya ...usko jo news humne di uske baad woh kuch ...soach ne ke kabil tha ek Masoon bachi ko na bacha pane ka gham tha ...woh extream guilt mein tha ..

Daya : Aap sahi hai sir Par...

Acp : (put his hand on Daya;s shoulder) : Daya ...Abhijeet ka guilt hum sab ko samajh mein aa gya tha par tum kis guilt mein ...

Daya : (looking away) : Nhi tho sir ...

Acp : Daya tumko pata hai tumhare ...bhai ke pass ek talent hai...ki woh apne Aapko ache se cover kar leta hai koi jooth bolna ho ...woh cover kar leta koi dard takleef kuch nhi samajh aati uske face par...Par ...jab uske dil ko chot lagti hai tho uska yeh talent Usko dhokha de jaata hai aur uski Ankhe ...Uske uske har dard bhare pal ki...gawah hoti hai...Par daya tum hare Pass yeh talent nhi hai ...Tum hurt ko tension mein koi aur na jaan paye tumhara bhai janleta hai aur ...Sahyad mein bhi jaaan gya hu ...(loving tone ) loving tone...

Daya : (teary) : Sir mein kuch nhi bhul paa rha hu har ...pal ek khauf hai ki phir se kahi mein akela na padh jayu kuch hona jaye...

Acp : Kuch nhi ho ga woh waqt nikal gya daya ...aur waqt nikal gya tho dard ko bhi nikal do beta ...jo hua usmein galti kisi ki bhi nhi thi...hmm

Daya : Jii sir khoshish karunga mein ...(childish tone) par mein Abhi se asani se baat nhi karunga...

Acp : (confused ) Kyu bhai yeh kyu...

Daya : Sir Aap nhi jante usne dialogue bhaut bolne aa gye hai jab mein gya uske pass tho us ne bola " NHI DAYA YEH MERA GHAM " hum logo ke bich mein mera tera tho kuch tha hi nhi ..

Acp : Thik hai bhai jo mann aaye karo ...Waise SHAKTIMAN KE DADA hai kha...

Daya : (down his head) : Kya sir Aap bhi...Woh Siya ko Chodne gya hai...Aa rha hai...(angry) ek baar woh Aa jaye ...By god sir Jitna uske ...wounds ...Infected honge na usse utna hi mein Baat nhi karunga use...

Acp (shook his head) : Lakh samjha lo Karna ...woh hi ladhayi ...hai karo phir ...chalo ghar jayo mein milne aayunga...

AT DUO HOUSE...

Some one came inside the house...

Person : Chalo mein fresh ho jata hu acha abhi hai nhi ...

Suddenly person saw a another person coming from terrace...

Other person : Tum ghar pe

Person : Ghar pe matalb kya haan mera ghar hai...

Other person : Acha Yaad aa gya ki ghar bhi hai...

Person : Matlab kya ...ki yaad aa gya ...mujhe yaad hi tha ...

Other person : Nhi Mujhe laga ki samunder mein machli (fish) Gin (count) rhe the tho ghar bhul gye...

Person : Taane Mat maro ...kuch der ke liye gya tha ...

Other Person : 4 ghante tum hare liye kuch der hote hai daya...

Daya : Haan hote hai...Plz side...

Other person : what haan ...4 ghante kya kar rhe the...

Daya: Mein batana jaruri hi samjhta...side ho abhijeet...mujhe room mein jana hai

Abhijeet : Kya bekar ki baat hai...side chahiye phle btao kya soach ke waha itni der ruke the tum...

Daya : Kha na kha jada der ruka

Abhijeet : Acha agar 4 ghante jada nhi hai tho btao ki kitna time tumhare liye jada hai...

Daya come near to abhijeet

Daya : mere 4 ghante jada hai ...par tum apni btao...abhijeet tumhare liye kya jada hai

Abhijeet : (confused) : kya matlab...

Daya : Matlab ...Haan Matalb nhi samajh aata tumko ...

Abhijeet : (frustrated) : Haan nhi aata

Daya : (shouted) : teen goli lagi thi tumko ...2 mahine tum coma mein the ...matlab samjhte ho yaa samjhana padega...phir tumne kisis ki nhi suni investigation karne lage...siya ko dhundne lage kyu ...kya hum nhi kar rhe the ...hum ko nhi pata thii...siya ki jimedari ...

Abhijeet : (released) : daya dekh shant hoja meri baat sun plzz...

Daya :(painful voice) Kya...haan kya sunu...mujhe pata hai kya ...bologe...pata hai mujhe ...yehi na ...Duty...Farz...work...Acp sir ka bharosha...Mission ...choti si bachii...sab pata aur (sobbing) sab sahi bhi hai sab (moving his head) sab sahi hai...Galat hu tho sirf mein ...Jo soach leta hoon ki kabhi tho Abhijeet mere ...tareeke se bhi sochega meri ...najar se bhi dekhega ...par...chodo ...(controlling) i m sorry ...very sorry ...(moved to his room)

Abhijeet : Daya sun le yrr ek baar Aage se nhi ho ga pakka

Daya : Stop in his way turned with range...

Abhijeet : (murmured) Abby Abb kya bol diya jo jawalamukhi patne ke liye aa rha hai

Daya : (chewing his teeth): Agli baar haan ...tum agli baar ke liye soach ke dekho Abhijeet ...Mein tumhara woh Haal karunga ki ...

Abhijeet : (getting chance softly) : Soory mere bhai No agli bhar ...Par iss bhar ke liye Maaf kar de yrr...

Daya : (hug) : Naraz nhi tha bas mein tho...

Abhijeet : (completed his word) : GUilt mein tha ...(looking at daya)...Kyu

Daya : Nhi...

Abhijeet : (softly): Haan...Guilt mein tha ...mein ki Abhijeet ko nhi bacha paya ...time par nhi gya abhijeet ke pass ...kuch ho jaata tho ...kya hota ...(daya looked down)...yeh sab hi soach rha hai na...(softy).HEY Daya ...niche kya dekh rha hai meri taraf dekh bol soach rha hai na...(Daya noded in yess)...Paga hai daya tu yrr...

Daya : Sahi soach rha hu abhijeet ...mein hi

Abhijeet : Shhh...hh...chup ...Idhar aayo yrr mere pass...Humesa ulta kyu soach tha hai yeh soach tum aaye mujhe bhulaya ...bachya...mere daya ne cid department simple car ko sports kar bana diya ...kis ke liye mere liye usne ...(naughty)...jamine par chopper ke maze kra diya ...Acp sir ko aur freddy ko...Haan...

Daya (smil a bit): Kya boss...tum bhi...

Abhijeet : Waise Mana ki tum ...CID ke kabil piano master...Sr. .ho...(daya confused )..Par mein koi Criminal nhi yrr...jo mujhe ...khane ko na do kuch bas apna ...Gana sunao...

Daya : hoo sorry boss mein jaldi se bnake lata hu...

Abhijeet : Chod yeh bnane ka kaam bhar chal ke khate hai...

Daya : Ohh Bhai sahab No bhar jake khana ...

Abhijeet : KYU ...no bhar jake khana...

Daya : Bhar se sahab Goli kahke j aaye hai iss liye...

Abhijeet : Thik hoon mein Abb (buttery tone)chalte hai plzz...

Daya : Noo...means No..Chup..

Abhijeet : (murmured)Zalim ...

Daya : Tareef ke liye ...Shukriya ...

Abhijeet (shouted) : Abby khana leke Jaa bhag ...

Daya run out...Laughed...inside abhijeet listen his laugter...and smiled ...

Abhijeet (pov) : thank u god itna acha bhai dene ke liye aur family ke liye bhi thanku...

Daya (pov): Acp sir agar mujhe nhi samjhte tho Mein abhijeet kokitna suna deta ...suna deta kya ...suna diya yrr...jab unne itna samjhaya ...tha ...tu bhi na daya...

Both eat food ...with chit-chat, nok-jhok...went to sleep...

 ** _The end..._**

* * *

Aditya Adi : Beta Aapka story Mein sunday tak update karungi okk Hope u don't mind...

All reviews r accepted ...But use kind words...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


End file.
